monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leshimina
Leshimina is a medium sized Celloid that is fought extremely late in Low Rank. Physiology Leshimina is transparent and is clad in green cytoplasm with a tail attached to the end of its body. They leave trails of cytoplasm wherever they move around. They can either slither or swim incredibly quickly to efficently pursue prey. Behavior Extremely hostile, invasive and aggressive. Pursues what it sees as prey and willingly invades landscapes in the Old World, New World and Mezporta. Exists only to further its own existence and delves no mercy to anything it crosses paths with. Ecology Habitat Range The Leshimina's primary hotspot habitat is the Mycelium Hills due to the decaying, fleshy matter still present on the area for it to feed on but it will invade sub-tropical, temperate and wetland regions as-well. Ecological Niche The Leshimina is incredibly high in the food chain: being able to easily prey on monsters as small as a Kelbi and Mosswine to monsters as large as a Great Jaggi or Arzuros. They are willingly able to snack on Basarios as the corrosive substances the Celloids produce can corrode the Basarios's thick shell: giving the Celloid the upper hand in a fight and an easy meal. They match up against equally predatory monsters such as Rathian, Shogun Ceanataur, Akura Vashimu, Orugarons and Astalos. Biological Adaptations Due to their physique, they can swiftly slither across wet grounds with extreme ease: this allows them to easily pursue prey: combined with their usage of gooey and corrosive substances: they can subdue prey also easily to match. It can divide itself into a halved self: while this causes it to decrease in size, it increases in mobility and allows for the Celloid to gang up on foes. Carves Abilities Leshimina can perform various agile attacks alongside use alternating ailments against hunters including Paralysis, Defense Down, Gooey and Corrosion. Attacks Lunge: '''It will lunge at hunters in front of it. '''Side Lunge: '''It will lunge either to the left or the right of it, based on the hunters position. '''Leap Lunge: '''It will hop upwards as an attempt to hit hunters near it. '''Tail Swipe: '''It will swipe its tail to the left and right twice. '''Side Roll: '''It will rear itself upwards and then roll itself either to the left or right side: depending on the hunters position. '''Trail Roll: '''Same as the Side Roll attack but leaves a trail of goo behind. Inflicts Gooey (if dark green), Inflicts Corrosion (if light green with particles), Inflicts Paralysis (if mildly yellow). Stays for 10 seconds. '''Goo Trail: '''It slithers towards hunters slowly while unveiling a trail of goo behind it that stays for 10 seconds before disappearing. Inflicts Gooey. '''Goo Boom: '''Same as the Goo Trail attack but the goo left behind will be mildly yellow in colour and will explode into a medium-sized AOE radius. Inflicts Paralysis. '''Goo Spit: Turns to a hunters position and then spits out a singular glob of dark green goo. Inflicts Gooey. Goo Shootout: '''Same as the Goo Spit attack but it spits out 6 globs of dark green goo that hit random places in the radius. Inflicts Gooey. '''Corrosive Puddle: '''Stands in place and starts to turn bright green before unveiling a massive puddle from beneath that grows and expands in size until it stops. The Puddle stays for 30 seconds. Inflicts Corrosion. '''Corrosive Beam: '''Starts to turn bright green before shooting a beam of bright green matter in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Corrosion. '''Corrosive Bubble: '''Slithers into place and then unveils a large light green bubble from its head. Inflicts Corrosion. '''Corrosive Bubble-Blowout: '''Same as the Corrosive Bubble attack but unveils up to 6 bubbles and the bubbles explode with an AOE effect when they hit the ground. Inflicts Corrosion. '''White-in-Green Mist: '''White particles start to form inside its transparent body. It then unveils masses of white gas around it that spreads before stopping. Inflicts Defense Down. '''Paralytic Tail Swipe: '''Tail turns mildly yellow before doing the Tail Swipe attack. Inflicts Paralysis. '''Paralytic Puddle: '''Same as the Corrosive Puddle attack but it turns mildly yellow instead with the puddle also being mildly yellow and Inflicting Paralysis. '''Paralytic Bubble-Boom: '''Similar to the Corrosive Bubble attack except the Paralytic Bubble is mildly yellow, grows much larger and the Celloid then tosses it into a hunters position where it will explode into a massive AOE explosion that inflicts Paralysis. '''Divided Duplication: '''Rolls to its side incredibly slowly before then unleashing a duplicate of itself that can perform the basic attacks that the original Leshimina has but with an additional ability to pin hunters and steal health, stamina and buffing ailments (Attack Increase via Demondrug and Defense Increase via Armorskin). If the hunter isn't quick enough to take out the duplicate, it will slither to the original Leshimina and apply everything it stole from hunters into Leshimina. Stealing health will restore some of its HP: Stealing stamina will restore its stamina: evading states of tiresomeness: Stealing attack increase will increase its attack strength for its attacks depending whether it was a Might Seed: '''10%, Demondrug: 25%, Mega Demondrug: 50% or Power Pill: 80%: Stealing defense increase will increase its defense depending on whether it was an Adamant Seed (Won't affect): Armorskin (Bounce off tail with green sharpness): Mega Armorskin (Bounce off whole body with green sharpness): Armor Pill (Bounce off whole body with blue sharpness). The duplicate can steal armor and attack based buffs that are retained from the hunter eating at the kitchen prior to the quest but can't steal buffs that are applied via skills that are retained by an armour set or by gems. In-Game Description Quests Notes * Based on the Leishmania pathogen in real life. * Colour scheme is based on the depiction of the pathogen in the Documentary series 'Monsters Inside Me'. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid |}